The technology of automotive systems and autonomous driving is rapidly developing. For autonomous driving, the automotive industry mandates stringent functional safety requirements and expects technology providers to certify their devices for autonomous driving deployments. Currently, these standards are being met with microcontrollers having simple real-time operating systems (RTOS) that are capable of booting directly. As autonomous driving becomes more complex and requires more computing power, higher performance processors increasingly will be used. No matter the platform, functional safety certifications involve exposing the source code to evaluators for analysis. Some manufacturers, however, may prefer not to expose all of their source code due to concerns about revealing propriety advantages, yet may still desire to meet the functional safety certifications for autonomous driving applications.